


souls are like armed battalions

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War doesn't mean anything special to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	souls are like armed battalions

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by CottonballLOL. Title from the August 26, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days** .

He thought it might be fun to bring these "arrancar" back instead of just killing them. Not that he was complaining about finally having half-decent fights. That he loved. And he knew these bastards loved it too. That's why it just seemed like such a waste of strength, of energy, his and theirs. He really wished he could keep on going like this instead of having to kill them straight out.

He didn't want to pick the brains of his opponents, didn't want to know why they wanted the fight so badly, or even why they followed that prick Aizen. He wasn't all that impressed with talk, whether it was Aizen's crap about standing in heaven or all the others' panicking about how to stop him. In all honesty, he didn't really care. Enemies or allies, you never needed a reason to fight. Just cut and be cut, back and forth, wasn't that enough?

He didn't give a damn if everything was going to hell, it was all bullshit anyway. The only thing worth protecting is life so you can keep on fighting, and he wasn't worried about dying anytime soon. His men, Yachiru, they'd all be fine. The ones left standing, those'd be the guys to pass the time with when everything else was dust. Yeah, strong guys have a way of surviving. Come to think of it, if they died this easy, maybe killing the arrancar wasn't such a waste after all.


End file.
